Change In Method
by MelonPen
Summary: In an attempt to find a weakness in Link, Ghirahim summons Dark Link and gets a psychotic idea to use him to break the hero in a most enjoyable way. It is a far more elaborate plan than a simple battle between Links. It's yaoi people, don't like don't read. GhiraxLinkxDarkLink mostly done in pairs and Ghirahim ain't no softy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this be my first attempt at a fanfiction since I actually knew what I was doing.**

**Critics are always appreciated just please don't drive a truck over it. :P**

**If you are looking for legitimate affectionate relationships please stop now, it's just my opinion but Ghirahim and the Links aren't going to have any pretty feelings for each other. Maaaybe DLxL eventually but I am not spoiling.  
**

**This is rated M just to be safe but most of it is just reading in between lines. **

**Nintendo owns TLoZ**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

This was far more than a tad upsetting, that boy from the clouds was turning out to be a genuine dog of the goddess. This must have been...oh probably the fourth time Ghirahim's carefully laid plans had been thwarted by the little green clad brat. The demon sat there, legs crossed and head resting on the back of a hand in an inconspicuous tree in the Faron province. Any passerby would have identified his clear brooding, with his glare piercing a far away object and his expression pouting slightly Ghirahim was determined to think of a plan to break the sky child to the extent that he would never recover. The only problem was that the demon needed a weakness to exploit.

It needed to be something simple; the little Hylia was out of the question because that was where Ghirahim was being thwarted all the time. His brow furrowed more and his expression darkened at the unacceptable failures of so many supposedly _elite_ minions that came to mind. If Ghirahim wasn't so busy trying to track down the goddess all the time he certainly would have rid the world of both the sky boy and the pathetic failures that couldn't do it themselves.

Then again, that was exactly why he was sitting there trying to contemplate a demise for the boy worthy enough for Demise himself. Ghirahim jumped down from his perch and began a slow pace. The only idea that had come to his mind was to try and summon something to pit against the little hero, only this time it would have to be personally connected to the child in green. Perhaps a façade of his precious goddess friend. Raising a hand Ghirahim closed his eyes and began a string of whispers. _Bring me something that could penetrate that boy's defenses,_ he thought.

The area beneath his hand began to glow faintly and a shadow appeared directly below. It slowly gathered and built up into a human shape. When the demon lord stepped back to see what he had summoned he immediately clenched his fists at the unexpected results.

The darkness melted down, leaving a perfect replication of the sky child, only completely black. It was last face that Ghirahim wanted to see at the moment, but he forced a calm composure and walked up to the shadow. A cunning smile quickly appearing on his face as the possibilities began to appear.

"Oh my, this could work," he said aloud, circling the new being. With a sudden, and rather violent breath the doppleganger came alive and immediately swung around to attack. However it was no feat to dodge it with a snap of diamonds, and within an instant Ghirahim was behind the black boy, resting his arms on his dark shoulders, "Now now," the demon laughed, "The only reason you're here is because you have quite the desire to run that pretty sword of yours through a specific someone...hmmm, what was that boy's name again..."

"_Link_,'" The shadow growled quickly, aggressively brushing Ghirahim off and facing him with a dark glare and in a combat ready stance "His name is Link."

For a moment the demon lord looked at the dark figure in surprise, but soon enough he howled in laughter, "So the dark version can speak? Oh I wonder if that's the same voice for the original." The Link swung his sword down on Ghirahim, clearly reacting towards the topic of genuine Links. In an instant however the sword was halted by two fingers and Ghirahim stopped laughing, a truely evil expression on his face. He struggled to release his sword but all too quickly the demon yanked it out of the owner's hands and grabbed his throat pinnng him to the nearest tree.

Leaning in closely Ghirahim stared into doppleganger's eyes with a dangerous look, "You are going to be my key to break that sky child. I want to be able to hollar out the name _Zelda_ right beside him and not even have his pointed ears twitch." Ghirahim was quick to notice Dark Link's ears do just that and he sneered quietly, "Why in the heavens and on the surface is that little girl so popular?"

Keeping a tight hold on the struggling figure the demon lord threw Dark Link's sword to the ground and slid his hand down the boy's pants. Immediately Dark Link's eyes widened in shock and, be it for only a moment, he stopped struggling. Ghirahim smiled and moved in closer, "There, not thinking of that Hylia reincarnate anymore are you?" Dark Link clenched his teeth and grabbed the demon's wrist to pull the hand out. But in a test of pure strength Ghirahim easily won, and a simple increase in pressure left Dark Link forced to focus entirely on getting air. A groan just barely left the boy's mouth as his expression changed quickly from rebellion, to restraint, and then to desparation for escape from this undesired feeling. Ghirahim's smile was terrifying as he tested and played with Dark Link, watching for even the smallest reactions.

"A little sensitive aren't we?" He whispered menacingly into Dark Link's ear. Suddenly dropping the boy, Ghirahim leisurely walked a few steps away, "Here's how it will work," he explained to the figure who was gasping for breath on the ground, "You are going to do _exactly_ as I say," The demon retraced his steps and bent down to the dark replica of the sky child, his tongue flicking out much too close to Dark Link's ear for his own comfort.

"And without even having to draw my sword our precious hero will fall."


	2. Chapter 2

Link dashed through the trees, his sword drawn and ready to attack in moment's notice. According to his trusty companion Fi the demon was somewhere close. Ghirahim was certain to be hot on Zelda's trail, so it was critical that Link caught up and at least held him back a bit. Hopefully that would give Zelda an advantage enough for her to be temporarily safe from the demon's clutches. In fact, Link was so adamant about catching up that he stumbled slightly to stop himself once Ghirahim was in sight. However there was something suspicious about the situation.

The demon lord was standing quietly, his back facing Link and seemingly inspecting the base of tree. Link readied himself for a battle, but Ghirahim appeared to pay no heed to him.

_Master, I am sensing more than one presence ahead,_ Fi commented.

At a closer inspection Link noticed something black hiding directly in front of the demon and he brought his shield up closer, assuming that it was the latest creation he would have to fight.

In an excessively elaborate twirl Ghirahim turned and finally acknowledged Link's presence, "Behold! The perfect opponent exclusively for the exact meddling boy you turned out to be. Now, originally I meant to come up with another pet for you to play with, but I had the feeling that you would somehow defeat it and then appear before me again to foil my careful plans. So I discovered a better, and much more enjoyable way to end your meddling."

The demon smiled and took a couple of steps to the side to reveal another Link, with the only difference being everything from skin to clothes being entirely black. The real Link gasped and stepped back, not only was he looking at himself, but the replica was on his knees, bound and gagged with a strange ball shape in his mouth. Completely at a loss, Link turned to Ghirahim who laughed and walked up to the black figure.

"My understanding is he doesn't have a true name," he continued, crouching down to play with a tuft of the dark one's hair, "But it is sensible enough that most call him Dark Link. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Eyeing Link the demon grabbed the dark boy's jaw and gave his cheek a long lick. In reaction Dark Link jerked away, glaring hard at Ghirahim. He attempted to say something, but the only thing that came out was a trickle of saliva. If Dark Link's skin was lighter, his flushed expression would have been noticeable before he bent his head down in humiliation.

Link shuddered at the sight of this happening, what was worse was it was to someone with his own face. It had to be some sort of illusion the demon lord was playing with, but this other Link looked far too realistic. Turning away, he berated himself for focusing too much on Ghirahim when he should have always kept Zelda as his goal. It was becoming clear that Ghirahim had taken a break on chasing Zelda which was both comforting and worrisome. Whatever the demon wanted Link certainly didn't want to be around for.

But Ghirahim had other plans and with a snap of his fingers a barrier of diamonds halted Link from escaping. "Leaving already? Oh we can't have that now can we. We haven't even gotten to the good part."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers again and the binds on Dark Link vanished, "There you are. Your chance to prove that you are the better Link has come. Don't disappoint me now." The demon lord turned around abruptly and began to walk away, disappearing in a display of diamonds after a few steps and leaving the two Links alone.

...

Several seconds of silence passed between the two.

It was hard to believe that the demon just up and left...he had to reappear at any moment...But it was equally as difficult to just ignore Dark Link.

After spitting out the feeling of still having the ball in his mouth Dark Link glowered at his rival. Ghirahim's very _liberal_ performance left him more than edging to shed blood, though right now it would have been preferable if it was the demon's. He drew his sword and began circling Link slowly twirling the weapon impatiently in his hand.

Dark Link suddenly advanced, attacking low while Link moved quickly to block it in time. Puliing his sword in beside him, Link lunged back at his opponent, just barely grazing his ribs.

He turned around quickly, but not quick enough to completely avoid the force of an attack from above, causing the green clothed swordsman to stumble back. Dark Link took this opportunity to try tripping Link from behind with his sword. However it was dodged by Link jumping into a roll in the opposite direction.

Link made another lunge again, but this time Dark Link flipped up and landed on his enemy's sword. There was a split second where he balanced skillfully before doing a backflip and kicking Link hard in the face. The black hero smirked for a moment, causing Link to clench his teeth and scowl back. Shaking the kick quickly off Link advanced again, undeterred.

The two carried on against each other like this for quite sometime. The fight was evenly matched; for every hit Link landed the other would get one in soon after. Eventually both began breathing heavily and successful hits became uncommon but more severe.

Unsure of how long this would still go on for and if he would be able to last, Link took out a bottled fairy. The cork popped open easily and the glowing friend tentatively came out to heal the hero.

"Oh that won't do," an eerily familiar voice rang out. From behind Link a white gloved hand reached out and plucked the fairy by a wing, "That won't do at all." Ghirahim said in a disappointed voice.

**/**

**A/N: ****I know it's not looking very yaoi-like yet BUT PLOT IS IMPORTANT.**

**Also I discovered a new word that would describe this story. It going to be ranging in "lime" rather than "lemon"**

**Thank you for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the lack of energy, Link flung around and backed away at record speed. The demon chuckled, amused at just how fast the sky child would move in reaction to him. He cocked his head back and lowered the fairy into his mouth, curling his tongue around it before swallowing it whole.

Link gaped at Ghirahim, unable to believe what he just witnessed. "You didn't honestly think that demons were no different than humans when it came to sustenance did you?" the villain asked with a condescending smile.

"We're not finished here," Dark Link interrupted, giving the demon a death glare. Ghirahim barely reacted asides from giving the boy an unimpressed look. He began walking towards Link, who backed up at a pace just a hair slower. The hero knew he was in no shape to begin another battle, but at the same time he did not want to show cowardice to this villain. Ghirahim stopped, Link stopped.

The demon sneered at the little game, "Don't try my patience boy." He shot out a hand and yanked the master sword away, flinging it into the trees behind him somewhere. He then looked back at Dark Link, "Fetch," he commanded coldly with a similarly cold expression.

Dark Link took a step back at the unexpected change in the demon. It was creepy how fast the man's ambiance could suddenly drop thirty degrees. The doppléganger growled quietly before sinking into the ground, leaving only a shadow to show that he was moving towards the direction of the sword.

With an approving grunt Ghirahim turned his attention fully to the sky child. "Now then, why don't you get rid of that shield too," he half suggested, half demanded, trying to walk up to Link again. It was an horrible situation to be in, but Link had no idea how to get out of it. If he continued to retreat, he would inevitably reach the edge of the barrier and be stuck anyways.

Ghirahim obviously knew what the boy was thinking because his pace increased and much sooner than expected Link's back hit something solid. He ventured a glance up and realized it was a large tree that he had backed into, the exact tree that Ghirahim had been examining before.

"You must be exhausted," the demon whispered into Link's ear, pushing right up against his shield. As if to prove his statement, he grabbed the top edge of the shield and pulled it out of Link's grip with very little effort.

"I told you about my idea didn't I?" Ghirahim asked, slowly taking hold of Link's wrists and spreading his arms out calmly ignoring Links attempts at struggling, "Actually, it was that little clone of yours that gave it to me. You see, he can't stand the feeling when I touch him." A familiar zapping noise that came with Ghirahim's magic sounded and Link swung his head to look at the shackles that had appeared around his wrists. The chain connecting them wrapped around the tree perfectly, giving him about a half a foot of slack. That is, until Ghirahim made his move.

Link wasn't exactly sure how it happened but one moment he standing, looking at the cuffs and the next he felt a strong force pull at his legs causing the hero to fall on his back. The only thing that kept him sitting up slightly was the fact that the tree stump was too wide for the chain near the bottom. Link looked back at Ghirahim, who had a hand up to his chin and looked very pleased at just how well the tree worked.

"My theory is this," Ghirahim explained as kneeled over Link tracing a finger down his chest and undoing the belt slowly, "If a supposedly evil version of you is so rattled by my touch, then how much more will the pure, innocent one react to the same thing?" Link's breathing was noticeably quicker, not from the battle he had just fought but from the terrifying ideas that flashed through his mind as Ghirahim's hand continued moving down. He tried thrashing back and forth to dissuade the demon, but Ghirahim simply smiled and let Link tire himself out even more before resuming.

"I hope you realize your battle just now was part of the plan," Ghirahim's hand reached the bottom of Link's tunic and slipped under it, pulling the cloth up as he went. Once Link's stomach was exposed he slowly laid down and rested his head in the dip, "I mean look at you, I don't think I've even seen the Imprisioned breath heavier than that."

It felt more than just patronizing to Link, Ghirahim was purposefully dragging this out for what ever reason, probably to make him as uncomfortable as possible. In another attempt to stop the demon, Link kicked him as best he could in the crotch. Bad plan.

Ghirahim froze up for a moment, and for a spilt second Link thought that he would suddenly double over. Instead however the hand that was under Link's shirt clawed it's way back down causing Link's face to contort in pain as he held back a yell. "You know, I was going to play nice with you," Ghirahim said in a bit of a shaky voice, "but I suppose that's out of the question now."

Summoning an object close to a dagger Ghirahim hooked it around the collar of Link's shirt and quickly dragged it down like a nail on a chalkboard, tearing through even the chain mail. Link tried to curl up in defence but his arms remained firm cuffed above his head. The dull blade ripped all the way down his chest and even pulled his pants partially down, leaving a long red line on the skin.

A seductive grin emerged on Ghirahim's face as he threw away the tool and took hold of what he was looking for. Link reactively pushed away, slamming into the tree he was chained to but at least escaping from the demon's grasp. Snickering quietly, Ghirahim closed the small amount of space that Link had created between the two of them, slipping a hand around Link's waist to keep the boy's lower half touching the cloth covering his own. "You really are skittish," the demon lord whispered into the pointed ear, the malicious intent dripping from his words, "Why don't I help you face this silly fear of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hii, sorry for the delay with this chapter, the first three were kind of a single idea so I was really writing none stop for them but now I have to think stuff through. **

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and review(s), it always means a lot to me when I know people like my work XD**

**Have fun reading!**

**/**

Dark Link was certainly surprised at just how far the demon lord was able to throw the master sword. When he finally did come across it, it was dangling precariously from a tree branch, far out of sight from where the battle had commenced.

With a coupled of hard kicks to the base of the tree, the sword easily dropped down to the ground. Just as he went to pick it up the dark hero heard something. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but as the noise rang out again Dark Link was certain that something was amiss. It sounded like a cry, and it was coming from the direction in which he came.

He shook his head slightly, it should have been expected that Ghirahim wouldn't just stand there doing nothing with Link in his clutches. Even when Dark Link had insisted several times that _he _would be the one to kill Link that didn't seemed to bother the demon at all. This must have been the reason why.

Still, there was something strange about the yelling. As Dark Link picked up the sword and started walking back the shouting, which was clearly identifiable as Link's now, became clearly different from any sort of reaction to torture that the doppléganger could think of. A frown appeared on the charcoal face and Dark Link began to increase his speed. It wasn't that he was concerned for the hero…but suddenly the secret idea that Ghirahim had been raving about had the potential of being different than what Dark Link had originally passed it off as.

As he sunk into the ground Dark Link sped towards the others, the usual terrain and obstacles no longer slowing him down as a shadow. It was only until he reached the small clearing where Link and Ghirahim were that the dark hero jumped out from the ground.

The sight that awaited Dark Link was anything but expected. While there were a few signs that Ghirahim had taught a lesson or too with some sort of weapon, that wasn't what the current situation entailed. Link appeared to be blushing, drooling, exhausted to the point of risking unconsciousness and completely exposed asides from the remains of his shirt that still hung around his arms. Their eyes met and through the tears there was an expression of being terrified, hurt, humiliated, and confused but with such a defeated spirit overlapping it that a shiver went down Dark Link's back.

But the feeling was passed on clearly and Dark Link suddenly felt enraged. He shouted at Ghirahim, "What in the Goddesses do you think you're doing?"

The demon froze, and in a very regretful manner, turned around to face the doppleganger. "Oh, it's you," Ghirahim said calmly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice that implied he didn't expect Dark Link to return, ever. He casually leaned back into Link so that their heads were side by side and gently used Link's chin to turn his face towards his.

"I'm sorry but could you come back later? This little boy and I still have…_things_ to attend to," Ghirahim didn't even bother to look at Dark Link, but instead played with his control of Link, turning the boy's head this way and that, up and down, as if inspecting every angle of a newly bought horse. The fact that Link didn't react to it more than flinching at the initial touch, or more likely didn't have enough will to resist it further, was appalling to Dark Link. To think that the hero could be broken so easily like this.

The black hero tightened his grip on the master sword and glared at Ghirahim, who seemed only to care about what side of Link's face he liked better. After a few more seconds had passed the demon finally turned his attention to Dark Link.

"You're still here?" he asked, with more annoyance this time. Dark Link didn't bother to answer but simply drove the master sword into the ground and took out his own weapon and shield. Ghirahim was unimpressed by this. Getting up slowly from Link's lap the demon cooly walked up to the challenger.

Stopping a few steps away, Ghirahim crossed his arms and smiled, "Oh I see. Is someone feeling neglected?" he asked in a taunting voice. Dark Link flushed in rage and in an instant, swung at the demon who easily dodged the attack. He spun around Dark Link, leaning in very close to taunt in his ear, "Is a certain dog longing for his master's affection?" The dark hero yelled as he turned around and attacked, missing his target once again.

With a snap of the fingers Ghirahim disappeared and Dark Link shouted to the air, "I am no dog of yours and I definitely wish for no such thing from you, you filthy, cowardly demon!"

There was a long silence in the air before the demon lord's voice hissed out from no where in particular, "Let me remind you, that if not for me, you wouldn't be in existence right now."

Searching frantically for the source of the voice Dark Link didn't notice the master sword disappearing in a small cluster of diamonds. With only milliseconds to spare the black hero swung his sword behind him to parry an oncoming attack. The swords clashed but the force of the blow caused Dark Link to lose hold of his own weapon. Within a heartbeat Ghirahim was on top of a defeated opponent, the edge of the master sword digging into the ground dangerously close to his neck.

"I command hundreds, if not thousands of minions and you are just but one in a horde. And like any other disrespecting minion I come across I can watch the life disappear from your eyes by my hand before replacing you in an instant and letting your pitiful and meagre place in the world vanish forever without a second thought." Snapping his fingers, the demon lord materialized Dark Link's weapon and snatched it from the air with his free hand, all the while his unwavering glare locked on to the dark boy.

Just like before, Ghirahim threw the sword far off into the distance before saying, "Go, find your sword. And this time don't come back until I call for you, _is that understood_?"

The dark hero clenched his teeth and glanced at Link before growling a confirmation. He glared defiantly at Ghirahim before dissolving into a shadow on the ground and disappearing into the woods once again. Like hell he would listen to that creep. Dark Link had never wanted to kill someone more than Link in his entirely life, but that demon was pushing limits. The moment he found his sword the black Link was determined to head back immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like hours had passed before Ghirahim moved again. His actions were cold and sharp, making it clear that he was utterly displeased with Dark Link. Turning around to face the imprisoned Link the demon stared for a moment with a monotone expression. The boy seemed to have calmed down for the most part while Ghirahim had been busy dealing with the dark replica, which made the situation rather boring in Ghirahim's opinion. Very tentatively, Link ventured a glance at the demon lord.

"Tch," Ghirahim sneered at the sight. Though it was a completely different look, Link's gaze had the same fire as his doppleganger. That didn't come to a surprise, but to think the cloud brat could regain his courage or whatever one would call it so quickly meant it would take a lot more time to permanently beat it out.

But at the moment, the demon lord was in a sour mood. He wouldn't be able to enjoy having his way with Link in the least bit. In fact, it was more likely he would accidentally kill the boy in his impatience, which was far too gracious for a meddling hero like him. Ghirahim doubted even pain would work; in the state Link was in he would lose resistance, and therefore entertainment, far too soon.

No, the best option was to go on a little extravaganza and cause some chaos. That way when the demon came back inevitably in a better mood, both would be energetic enough to continue their enjoyment.

Turning around again, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and left Link in a sparkle of diamonds.

After a few seconds of simply breathing steadily, the hero shuffled up to a sitting position to re-adjust his clothes as best he could. Thankfully Link's pants were still clinging to his legs, making it far more bearable to just have his chest exposed as he finally had some time to assess his shackles. The cuffs around his wrist were excessively thick in comparison to the actual chain that wrapped around the tree. With the right weapon the chain could possibly break if enough force was used.

However the biggest concern that slowly caught the boy's attention was how heavy his arms felt after being forced to hang above him. After a few minutes of awkwardly circling around the tree, Link found a branch within his reach and climbed onto it as best he could to give his arms a rest as he thought.

The master sword had been left driven into the ground some several feet away from the tree. But even if Link did manage to get it back it would prove just as difficult to actually swing it properly against the chain with the amount of slack he had. Searching through his belt bag for anything that might help retrieve the sword, the idea quickly became useless. Nothing would work properly for this kind of situation. Link let out a defeated sigh and flipped out a bottle of pumpkin soup instead. About the only thing he could do now was simply rest and regain his energy.

/

Dark Link was feeling somewhat smug from finding his own sword quicker than the last time. But he still felt wary returning so soon. He hadn't really thought past what he would do after getting back and facing an angered demon lord. However as he slipped into the shadows to spy on the area where he came from there was a flood of both relief and more concern. Ghirahim seemed to have vanished to some place, and at first glance, so did the hero.

Hesitantly leaving his hiding place, Dark Link approached the tree. About half way there he noticed the chain had moved up five or six feet and there, partially hiding in the leaves, was a sleeping Link. With a half frown half smile Dark Link marched up to the tree and yanked hard on the dangling chain, causing sky child to slip down from the branch.

Landing with a hard thud and a surprised yelp, the hero reluctantly awoke from his nap and stared at the guilty party. "How can you act so calm?" Dark Link demanded, "After what that demon did to you…" He clenched his teeth angrily and turned away, trying hard not to recall such a disturbing memory.

"He didn't do anything."

Dark Link looked back at Link, his mouth slightly gaping in surprise. The hero however, simply shifted into a sitting position with his legs crossed, ignoring the reaction of the other. Quickly snapping back to reality the doppelganger restlessly moved around in his standing spot before asking," Don't you, um…not speak?"

Link tilted his head side to side before replying, "I only speak when I feel I can't express something, and only around those I am comfortable with."

"And you're…comfortable with me?" the dark one asked in confusion.

"Well, you are suppose to be me right? Why wouldn't I be comfortable with myself?" the hero responded in a similarly confused manner.

Dark Link expression softened for a moment before he aggressively shook his head. This wasn't right, he was suppose to kill Link. End of story…

But at the same time it only made sense that two of the same person would feel something for the other. With a frustrated sigh Dark Link walked over to Link and sat down in front of him, unconsciously mirroring the hero's position.

"I'm not convinced. That demon was practically...you know." Dark Link didn't want to say it, and Link didn't need him to.

"I can't say that it was fortunate, but I tired myself out before he could try anything. Apparently that made it boring to him, so he just...sort of..." Link shuddered at the thought of the demon's touch. Despite still falling under the definition of being _untouched_ he sure didn't feel like it.

There was something about Link's expression as he thought about Ghirahim, coupled with Dark Link's hatred for the demon, that caused a magnified reaction in the dark hero. Spontaneously, he leaned in and kissed Link's downcast face. The hero froze in surprise, moving only once to look at his replica straight in the eyes.

Dark Link receded a bit, making a fist and punching it into the ground lightly. "I was created to kill you, you know that? But, watching someone else put you through that...It's like watching myself."

"Yeah I know," Link interrupted softly, nodding his head before leaning in to knock their heads together lightly. They were both motionless for awhile, but it was Dark Link who looked up first and managed another light kiss on the lips, and then another. With his hormones escalating rather quickly, Dark Link leaned in further, locking their tongues in a battle before sliding a hand down Link's chest. The green hero pulled back a moment, his breathing already heavier than before.

"Don't," he said quietly, with just enough time to say it before Dark Link closed the gap once more.

"Just because I look like you doesn't mean I have to agree with what you say," the doppleganger told Link as he lowered his kisses to Link's neck and collarbone. The black hand subtly moved further down until it was teasing with the button on Link's pant's, ever so slowly undoing it, "I want you to forget about that sick demon. I want to _make you_ forget about him, and what he did. After that we can kill him together."

Link pushed back Dark Link, who was practically on top of him now, but only with so much force as to keep him at bay. If he used too much aggression Link theorized that Dark Link would take it badly and end up killing him on the spot, but something had to stop him before he went too far.

The black Link began talking just for the sake of distracting the sky child as he gently pulled down the clothes in his way, kissing the hesitant hero at every chance he could get, "Think about how we could fight together. It would be fantastic. Nothing would stand in our way. Nothing at all." The biggest advantage, and the most dangerous weakness, was the fact that Dark Link was Link. They thought the same way, so if anyone could tempt the hero, it was his dark counterpart.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, such a fine line between the feeling of love and hate," a sinister voice sounded out from the trees. Ghirahim gracefully jumped down from where ever he had appeared and began a slow walk toward the pair of Links. Dark Link stopped what he was doing and lifted his head to glare at the demon while Link mentally stabbed himself. With all of the possible ways to stop Dark Link it had to have been this one that actually came true.

Ghirahim sneered evilly at Dark Link, "See? I knew you were longing for such affections. Anything the real hero has the fake one wants isn't it?" He chuckled lowly, shaking his head as he neared the two, "But how unfortunate that you turned out to be a defective, insolent little brat who couldn't follow orders." He spat out the insults as if they each left a different, but equally horrible taste in his mouth.

Dark Link ground his teeth, "On second thought, let's just kill him now," he growled out, grabbing his sword and swinging it into the side of the tree with all his might to break Link's chains in the process. The moment one of the metal links broke the whole thing shattered into diamonds, including the cuffs around Link's wrists.

Without another word the black hero charged at the demon lord, swinging his sword for an upwards attack. Ghirahim side-stepped it smoothly and used the opening to summon his own weapon and bring it down upon his foe's back. The blow knocked Dark Link to the ground and he groaned from the pain.

"Apparently you weren't listening," The demon lord said, flicking his hair out of the way of his face before leaning down over his opponent, "I said that I would kill any disrespecting minion didn't I?"

The moment Ghirahim got close enough Dark Link spat angrily in his face before rolling away to regain a standing position.

"What's this?" the demon said darkly, slowly wiping off the slimly substance and flicking it off in a dangerously calm manner. "A lowly dog _wants_ to be put down? Well, I should confirm that just to make sure."

In a blur of diamonds, Ghirahim was on top of Dark Link in a heartbeat. He demon began to laugh but then cut it short, giving the boy a murderous stare as he whispered, "I am going to beat you mercilessly until you're begging for your life to be taken. And then I will drag your half-dead carcass across the surface so that even the farthest corners of this world will be stained with your blood."

For a second, Dark Link was pierced by fear and doubted his ability to fight such a demon. But he quickly shook both Ghirahim and the feeling off and swung at him again.

As the battle between Dark Link and Ghirahim when on, Link took the opportunity to find his own sword and shield. He slipped past the distracted duel and retrieved his weapon quickly, but his shield was farther away. With his chain mail gone it would be far more risky to fight with just a sword.

_Master, _Fi called to him, _I predict that there is a 36% chance that the dark one will __succeed against the demon lord in their current battle.__  
_

The boy had guessed as much. Despite Dark Link being the same, he was far more aggressive and forward than Link. But the sky child didn't have an overwhelming feeling to help his twin. If he ran now then it was possible he would escape this whole mess until he was strong enough to eventually defeat Ghirahim. Dark Link would no doubt die but...

Link lowered his head for a moment before running towards the area he last saw his shield. Regardless of whether he would flee or fight, finding his shield was important.

Ghirahim saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and summoned a barrier quickly in place to bar the hero's path, "Now now, you're the victory prize in this fight. It would be pointless if the reward ran away." Tightening his grip on the master sword Link stared out past the barrier at a tip of his shield in a bush, he had been so close.

_Master, without your shield and chain mail there is a 41% chance of victory alone if Ghirahim wins the current battle. If you engage the enemy alongside the dark one it increases to 51%, _Fi commented.

A ten percent difference wasn't much in Link's opinion. But then again, he had fought and won with lower rates of success before. The sky child turned around quickly and rushed at the pair, swinging low the moment he noticed Dark Link do the opposite. Realizing the plan Ghirahim jumped in a way that as his feet left the ground, his body lowered to fit in between attacks. There was a pause as the three opponents recovered to faced each other again.

Touching a newly made cut on his leg, Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. With a quick snap he summoned a second sword and then charged at the Links, attacking faster and faster as the battle progressed. Dark Link and Link however were able to hold their own, and in some places land a hit.

Another pause in the fighting emerged and Ghirahim began to pace back and forth slowly, looking for an opening.

"This little game is getting old wouldn't you say?" he told the pair maliciously. His breathing was obviously heavy, but the way the demon controlled it made it seem like he could continue on for hours upon hours. Snapping his fingers Ghirahim disappeared.

Link quickly began searching for where he would appear but froze at a blood curdling yell.

The hero spun around to see Ghirahim directly behind Dark Link, his sword pierced right through the middle of the doppleganger. Dark Link coughed and gasped for breathes that were too painful to take as he grasped the exit of the demon's sword near his rib cage.

"Hmmmm," Ghirahim smiled, leaning over Dark Link to view his handiwork from the front. The movement burned more than fire in Dark Link's wound and he let out another shout in pain, sputtering up blood every time his vocals were blocked.

"Looks like I win," the demon laughed quietly.

**/**

**A/N: Aaaaah omgosh I am sorry but at the same time I'm not. **

**Thank you for the ****fans/follows/reviews! And I'm sorry I don't post very fast, I will get on that as best as can! **

**For the ending, just so you guys know, I am stuck on 2-3 versions so it's possible I will just post them all as separate chapters so you can all enjoy them!**

**Thank you for sticking out for so long!**


	7. Chapter 7

Link winced every time Dark Link coughed up more of his life. Taking up his sword the hero made to attack, but Ghirahim pointed his second weapon at the remaining opponent.

"Not so fast," the demon warned Link, subtly twisting the sword that was embedded in Dark Link, causing him to squirm and groan in pain, "I would hate to let my hand slip and end his life so easily. I am still intending to drag him all over the land."

Out of the coughs and heaves Dark Link glared at Link, a deep hatred burning not for the hero, but for the demon. "J-just…just kill him." He managed before Ghirahim shoved his sword in further to stop any more communication.

Very slowly, Link lowered his sword to the ground. The demon smiled and flexed his sword inside his captive, "How cute, the sky child thinks I will spare you if he surrenders. Either that or he's up for watching your elaborate death."

As Ghirahim laughed to himself Link slowly and silently began to take out his bow and set an arrow on it. The instant he made a sound however the hero accelerated his speed and shot at the demon, landing an arrow in the shoulder farthest from Dark Link. Ghirahim stumbled back from the blow and immediately Link was right there, quickly pulling the demon's sword out before landing his own blow on the villain.

The hero continued to attack endlessly, pushing Ghirahim back until he fell to one knee. His breathing was shallow as he first looked up at Link, and then over to Dark Link. With a satisfied grunt the demon stood up and said, "I've wasted enough time on you. That little goddess friend of yours is sure to be wondering where I am by now and I was never one to keep a lady waiting." With a snap of his fingers the barrier disappeared as well as the caster.

"I'll deal with you the next time we meet, _Link_."

Wasting only a few strands of time to ensure the demon was gone for good Link rushed over to Dark Link. The replica was on his knees, using one hand to hold the wound and the other to keep him from falling. His breathes were anything but calm and his whole body seized violently every time he coughed.

After rummaging in his bag quickly Link took out a bottle containing a fairy and popped the cork lid off. But a bloodied hand shot out and grabbed the sky child's wrist.

"..Doesn't work…" Dark Link managed to say in between heaves. The bloodstains on the ground as well as the edges of the doppelganger began to sizzle and dissolve into black smoke. The pair noticed the dissipating and locked eyes for a moment.

"...kill me," he said to Link, finally breaking off the stare. The black Link steadied his voice as best he could, loathing the fact that such weakness was evident, "I don't want that filthy demon's sword to be what finished me off."

If the green hero's face could be filled with any more dread, it was in that moment. His pale complexion whitened even more as Link opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it without a sound. The boy shook his head and Dark Link sneered angrily at his unfulfilled request.

"Do you need a justification?" the dark one growled at Link, "Fine."

Slowly getting up to one knee, the replica drew his sword which took an extensive amount of effort. The black Link disappeared into a shadow on the ground and circled behind the hero. Giving the sky child only milliseconds to react, Dark Link reappeared and swung at him with all the remaining strength left. Link used his own sword to block the unforeseen attack and rolled out of the way just in time to see his doppelganger fall hard to the ground.

It was agonizing to watch Dark Link violently cough out his life, finding strength to attempt getting up only in the fire of his will. After a few painful tries the doppelganger sighed as if to finally give up.

Link clenched his fists and called out to the black figure, slowly approaching him, "I want to help you live, not die."

In a very different tone, almost soft, Dark Link mumbled something about _that demon_ and _interrupting them too soon_. With a steady flow of black steam coming from him, the doppelganger disappeared again into a shadow. But this time he did not move. The oblong circle was clearly faded compared to only moments before, and as time passed by it only grew worse. The hero hesitantly dropped to his knees and touched the ground where the shadow was.

After a few moments of silence Link whispered to the darken patch quietly, "Hey, is it possible for you to go into my own shadow? If you can move easier like this then we can get to the potion shop in no time." The dark circle that was Dark Link seemed to contemplate something before slowly moving into Link's own shadow, making it subtly more opaque than usual.

The instant he could, Link dashed off in a dead run, blazing through the trees to the nearest Loftwing statue. However not a few seconds later, something occurred the hero. He slowed his running to a canter, then to a walk, then stopped altogether.

"Hey, you didn't do that just to..." Link trailed off his question.

Silence. Link looked at his shadow, he couldn't tell if it was still darker for the difference had been a small in the first place.

"Hey...you still there? D-Dark...Dark!" Link called desperately.

Nothing. The sky child gnashed his teeth and slowly started kicking at the ground. Of course the shadow wouldn't have accepted his help so easily without something else in mind!

"So I was suppose to just kill my other self?" He choked out with another hard kick to the ground. That black Link just wanted to die faster...

After the moment of frustration had past, he sank to the ground, staring at his shadow.

_..._

_Master, I would suggest you continue on your quest to strengthen your sword and find Zelda before the demon does, _Fi suggested after some time.

Link wanted to ignore her, but eventually he got up and continued to the closest Loftwing statue. He would have to go to the knight academy and get a change of clothes and then buy a new shield. But right now, as he walked along in the silent forest, the only one he had in my was Ghirahim.

Once he had the strength, that demon was going to fall by his sword.

End

**/**

**A/N: I'm sorry if some of you hate me because of this or maybe I suck at writing endings**** (I don't know I couldn't tell if this was okay) Also sorry I took so long to update ^_^;;**

**My idea was that this was a side story in Skyward sword where you could do it at any time after meeting Ghirahim for the first time and before fighting him the last time, so that's why Ghirahim got off the hook. :P**

**BUT THIS IS NOT THE END. I had a completely different idea for an alternate ending that I would like to share with you all after I finish writing it. It continues from ch.7**

**Thank you for taking your time to read through this all and I hope you liked my story!**


	8. Alternate Ending (from Chapter 6)

**A/N: Oh my gosh kay done! Thank you everyone for sticking till the end. Kudos to all of you.**

**This one is super long because I didn't want more chapters after technically ending it already. That also contributes to why it took so long to update. I apologize if there are a bunch of errors. :P**

**NOTE: This continues from chapter 6**

**WARNING: Lemon moments ahead fufufufu~**

Link and Ghirahim did nothing but stare at each other, waiting for the other make a move. Quite suddenly, the demon began to laugh. His voice pitched higher and within an instant he violently shoved his sword further into Dark Link and then flung it out, letting the dark figure fall to the ground.

There was an irresistibly strong urge in Link to drop everything and run to Dark Link, so much so that Link even started towards him, but caught himself before getting too close.

Finding the whole situation absolutely delicious, Ghirahim stepped back from Dark Link, drinking the pleasure of tormenting the sky child so much by inflicting such a wound on his darker self and watching ever moment, unblinking. The boy inched towards the fallen Dark Link as the demon slowly backed away even further.

Ever so cautiously the boy leaned down and turned over the doppleganger. His breaths were shallow and uneven, but the most unsettling thing was the gash in his stomach that soaked his entire front a shade of crimson just barely distinguishable from black.

Dropping his sword Link desperately tried to put pressure on the wound, talking frantically to his double, "W-we need to stop it bleeding!" The doppleganger didn't say anything but rather looked at Link with pity under the pain of such a fatal blow.

"What an absolutely adorable voice," Ghirahim cooed suddenly, right next to Link's ear. The boy had been careless, forgetting the situation he was in because of the shock of seeing Dark Link. Which was precisely what the demon was going for. Link didn't even have time to jump back in surprise before Ghirahim launched the back of his sword into the boy's diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him before nailing him again in the head. With a soft chuckle Ghirahim caught the now unconscious hero in one arm.

…

It was a very slow and painful waking for Link when he came to. His head felt like it had been split in two and he continuously had to shake it to try to get his eyes to focus properly. The hero looked around, suddenly realizing the imprisoned state he was in. Chains were back on his wrists but they were made from a different metal, presumably stronger then the last.

Ghirahim bursted through a pair of doors, immediately swinging into an explanation, "You know, this was the first idea I had that didn't involve killing you. To think it would work out so smoothly…hah! I should have thought of this far, far far far sooner. " He paused in the centre of the room and turned to Link, a look of complete victory in his smile, "You know where you are don't you? This was where we first met." Taking the cue, Link looked around, confirming that their current setting was the large circular room in Skyview temple.

"It's not much of a hide out," the demon continued, pacing back and forth in front of his captive, "But I doubt that anyone will be coming here again. Besides, I took a few precautions just to be extra safe."

The hero glowered at him, twisting his wrists to test the shackles that bound him to the wall. The demon simply looked back with a feigned innocence and asked, "What? Uncomfortable are you? Well, that can easily be fixed."

Snapping his fingers with a smile, a large and very elaborate canopied bed appeared on the opposite wall from Link.

"Like it? It's made from the fur of those furry little black and white pests in this forest." This made Link freeze. Furry, black and white pests? The only animals that were furry in the forest were the Kikwi forest dwellers. Unless…

Link clenched his teeth. No it had to be a lie. Just some sick joke the demon thought of to shake him up. Ghirahim couldn't help but chuckled at Link's expression, which turned quickly into a laugh.

"Ahh, I think you're awake now," he said walking up to Link. With a quick snap, the chains disappeared and Ghirahim grabbed one of Link's arms, practically dragging him across the room and throwing him on the bed. The boy immediately attempted to get off the ridiculously fluffy mattress but Ghirahim pulled him back down. There was an extensive struggle between the two until the demon managed to pin the hero down, restricting Link's hands above his head with one hand and both of the boy's legs with his own.

Both were glaring at each other, breathing hard from unexpected strength the opposition put up. Ghirahim flipped his hair out of his face before smiling down at his captive.

"What a hassle you are," he said with a bit of a huff, "But I suppose that's part of the fun of it all." A hand ever so subtle caressed Link's side dauntingly, each stroke sliding closer and closer to the seam of his pants. The sky child flushed and swung his face away, trying both to throw Ghirahim off and hide his face from such embarrassment. However the demon only laughed and closed the space in between the two, running his tongue up the boy's neck. A shudder went through Link from the horrible feeling and he tried all the harder to twist and buck and lash out at the demon like a threatened animal.

His resistance however, only seemed to excite Ghirahim all the more. With the laugh still resonating in his throat the demon finally slipped his hand down and gently stroked Link. Immediately, Link tensed before trying desperately to curl up to protect himself, letting out a barely audible groan.

But the demon caught it, "Mmm, that's right. Let's hear that voice of yours again. I admit I was a little surprised when you started talking so suddenly. Do I render you speechless that much? Or am I just not worth your words whenever we are around each other?" Link kept his mouth sealed, putting all of his effort into not allowing the demon any satisfaction in this matter. But it was a whole new kind of struggle as Ghirahim searched for any place sensitive enough to make the hero make a sound.

At some point in time the demon slipped underneath the sky child and propped him up into a sitting position. It was a much preferable position to have the little hero sitting between his own legs. This way he was unable to retreat back anymore and could be easily pulled back if he tried to move forward. But, after several minutes of Link only breathing profusely, Ghirahim grew impatient and brought his hand out to inspect it disappointedly.

"It appears you are a little more willful than I thought. No matter though, we have all the time we need," the demon lord whispered into the boy's ear as Link relaxed into him for a second before jerking back up and away from Ghirahim's lap. The villain smiled like a fox before tugging back on the boy, catching him in a hug.

With no warning to the sky child, the demon pulled down the beige pants and quickly pushed a pair of fingers into the back side of the boy. Link's eyes shot open as he let out a surprised and painful cry. Suddenly escape wasn't in the front of the boy's mind and instead he desperately clawed at the sheets, trying to bear the painful twists of Ghirahim's fingers inside of him.

"Tsk, so tight," the demon observed, clicking his tongue in playful scolding. It was a gorgeous sight to watch the boy's anguishing expressions change at any subtle movement. He let Link crawl forward a bit so he was on his hands and knees, amused at how docile the boy had suddenly become. Using it as an opportunity, Ghirahim sat himself up and pulled the front of his own pants down. Then, slowly leading a whimpering Link down, he exchanged his fingers quickly for his own with a quick shove.

Link let out another cry that sent thrilling shivers through the demon. He smiled approvingly and stroked the boy's hips softly, giving Link a short while to get used to the feeling of having a demon inside of him, or at least quiet down to a loud panting.

"S-sto.." the hero tried to say something, but he couldn't think straight. There were so many feelings, both mental and physical, that threw him into agonizing confusion.

"What's that?" Ghirahim asked, his enjoyment of the situation clearly evident in his tone, "You are going to have to form a proper sentence my dear child." As Link tried again the demon pulled out a bit and then pushed back in, causing the boy to arch his back and escalate his attempt of words into another cry. This continued until Ghirahim began to notice the boy's arms begin to shake with exhaustion.

Finally sitting back with a sigh, he let the boy collapse onto the bed, "You're really making this harder on yourself," he told Link, caressing his side gently as he watched Link's body rise and fall dramatically with each breath, "But I suppose you haven't had any experience in it, not even with that little girl friend of yours I imagine."

Link tried to racked his brain for a reason why that sounded familiar and began a question, "Who-" But it quickly snapped back to him and the boy shut his mouth before anything else came out. Ghirahim however, leaned in with a hungry glint in his eyes, "_Who_ you say?" The boy hid his face in the sheets, clamming up completely.

But the damage was already done, and Ghirahim stalked up to Link, running his fingers gently up the boy's body, "Did you forget your most precious little goddess friend? Hmm what was her name?"

"Zelda," Link corrected him quickly in a muffled voice from the covers. The demon lord simply smiled, snapping Link's chains into existence before jumping off the bed and walking out the door with a flick of his hair.

...

After a long search for the master sword, Ghirahim was starting to give up on it. He had been on and off this for days, perhaps weeks. Honestly speaking the demon would have stopped after the first try; the weapon was nothing more than a regular sword when used by someone other than the chosen hero. But something urged him to try to find it every time he left Link, as if perhaps someday he would let the boy go. It was a frivolous thought, but playing with him everyday seemed to have an effect not only on the little hero but the demon as well, not significantly of course.

At the sound of something approaching Ghirahim quickly transported up into a nearby tree to hide his presence. There was a tense moment as the demon's eye widened at such an impossible sight before scrunching into a deathly glare. Dark Link.

Ghirahim called out to the doppleganger below, "So the failure of a minion lives. How..._unfortunate,"_ he jumped down from his perch and crossed his arms,_ "_Might I ask who all had a hand in making this possible?"

It was certainly the real Dark Link, for the glare that the dark hero gave Ghirahim was familiar. Dark Link seemed to debate for a moment before coldly answering, "That old woman. In the Sealed Grounds I think she called it," he suddenly smiled smugly and added, "For some reason she mistook me for the chosen hero and ended up healing me. I wonder why."

"Well, well. Aren't you a lucky one." the demon commented darkly before changing his tone and walking off in a random direction, "My _sincerest_ apologies, but this little reunion will have to be cut short. I am rather busy with some training so if you don't mind-"

"Wait!" Dark Link said, taking a step forward.

Ghirahim paused and looked at the doppleganger with annoyance.

"Where is he?" the replica demanded.

"Where is who?" Ghirahim asked, his expression unfazed.

Dark Link clenched his teeth and unsheathed the master sword from behind his own and pointed it at the demon, "Link."

This time it was Ghirahim who took time to debate on answering. Eventually, a wicked smile emerged on Ghirahim's face and he walked forward, right up to the edge of Link's sword to test the tip with a finger. Dark Link held his ground, watching the demon ever so carefully.

"Why don't I make a deal with you?" Ghirahim asked smoothly, moving the sword carefully to one side as he moved even closer to the dark figure, "I will bring you to him. More than that, you can do whatever your little black heart desires with him. There are only two exceptions." Ghirahim was suddenly right there, draping his arms over Dark Link and whispering in his ear, "One. The hero remains locked in whatever room he is currently in; you will not help him escape in any way, directly or indirectly. And two. If at any point in time you leave and come back to find the door sealed, you will not try to open it under any circumstances."

With a disgusted grunt Dark Link shrugged the demon off and returned to the position of having Ghirahim at sword point.

The demon let out a sigh before adding a new angle to his proposition, "Even if you do save the hero do you really think it will be just the two of you from then on? Once I am defeated, or killed, or you two escape, Link will immediately turn his attention back to that Zelda girl and homeward bound they will one day go. Leaving you here, alone, on the surface."

That seemed to hit the mark. Dark Link flinched at the thought of Link and Zelda, and that was all Ghriahim needed to slide up next to the boy again, giving the doppleganger no time to think of an argument, "Don't think I didn't see it. Last time you very clear about your intentions but Link pushed you away, most certainly because of that girl. Given enough time I know you could change his mind, you know him far better than anyone else ever will."

There was a long pause as the doppleganger tried to think of everything that could go wrong with this deal. The demon's eyes narrowed as he watched Dark Link's face leak his thoughts and abruptly walked away with a farewell, "Ah well, it was worth an ask. Have fun trying to find the hero on your own. No guarantee he is even on the surface though."

Dark Link lowered his head, containing his frustration. Even if the demon had no ulterior motive the dark hero was reluctant to knowingly fall into the demon's plan.

"Wait," he called out reluctantly. Ghirahim stopped and casually looked back, trying hard not to smile let alone laugh at how predictable Dark Link was being.

"Show me where he is."

Another devilish grin was all Dark Link got before the demon rushed up to him, sliding a hand around his waist before a snap transported them in front of double doors. Ghirahim didn't mind how the boy wrenched away from him the instant it was safe. It didn't matter at all how the little fake brat acted now, as long as he was loyal to the agreement made just seconds ago.

Sweeping a hand towards the doors Ghirahim stepped back, "He's all yours." The dark hero gave Ghirahim one last glare before hesitantly going up and pushing open the doors.

He entered the room slowly, turning his head left and right to gather in all of the surroundings. Everywhere there were miscellaneous items strewn haphazardly on the floor. Pots, both broken and whole and various tools that all looked like they belonged in a hero's, making it clear the prisoner had made multiple attempts at escape. Eventually the scarlet gaze fell to the only large piece of furniture in the room; an oversized bed that was shrouded in curtains making it impossible to see if anyone was there except by being directly in front.

Oh goddesses this was a bad idea. Dark Link had just agreed not to help Link escape, which was probably the first thing the hero would fervently ask of him. So what in Hyrule was he suppose to do?

That was when Dark Link noticed an extremely familiar set of pants near the foot of the bed. His eyes widened in horror and the dark boy quietly stepped into view of the bed. Link was sitting, facing the head of the bed with silk sheets wrapped around his lower torso. From the sound of small clinks Dark Link could guess that the hero was currently attempting to break free. It was only after Dark Link unintentionally made a loud enough disturbance that Link whipped around and froze as if caught in the middle of stealing.

The two stared at each other holding their breaths, Dark Link afraid to make the first move and Link unsure if he was hallucinating.

Ever so subtly, Link appeared to relax before cautiously asking, "D-Dark Link?" The atmosphere seemed to sigh in relief and the doppelganger managed a sideways smile. Wasting no time Link moved forward on his knees, leaning out pleadingly once his chains held him back, "Quickly, get me out of here before he comes back!"

For a split second, Dark Link wrestled with himself, questioning why he should uphold a deal with a demon when he could immediately run off with Link here and now. But then the reasons for agreeing in the first place flooded back and Dark Link swallowed down his desire to free the hero.

"He...he won't be back for a while," Dark Link blurted out uncertainly, still trying to convince himself. There was no guarantee he would be able to get Link past the doors, Ghirahim was probably waiting out there just to make sure Dark Link would keep his word. Taking a deep breath Dark Link put on a more confident smile and reassured the hero, "Don't worry, I made sure of it. You can breath easy for once."

It took one painstakingly nervous moment of Link looking very confused and suspicious before his head sank into his hands and the hero broke down before Dark Link. The black figure quietly placed his gear on the side of the bed and sat down in front of the boy who was trying to control his sobbing.

Dark Link didn't know what to do, but he wanted to do something. It was a completely different level of torture to watch himself in such a state. Without warning however, Link suddenly leaned up and kissed the dark hero before receding in shame.

"I'm sorry. You're alive. I thought-...and now you're here," Link said as he sank down a bit, the top of his head pressed firmly on Dark Link's chest as if to make sure that the situation was real. For a few seconds Dark Link simply stared down at the messy blond head in disbelief. But he woke from the shock quickly and took it as an invitation. Gently raising Link's head Dark Link shared another kiss.

That's right, if the two of them had escaped right away there would've be no chance for this, Dark Link thought. Link would have gone straight back to his quest, whatever that was, and Dark Link would have been welcomed to join as a _companion_, no more no less.

The doppleganger advanced onto Link, carefully leaning forward with each kiss until Link was laying down and most of Dark Link's armour was on the floor. With the same amount of care, the replica led the hero's chained hands to a position above his head and held them there, softly roaming Link's body with his free hand. It was noticeable that the hero became extremely tense every time Dark Link's hand ran down the pale lower back, causing the black twin to frown.

"That demon," he snarled quietly,"Hate me if you want, but i just can't stand what he must have done," Dark Link told him, his voice shaking from a sympathy that could only be shared between twins. His hand slid up and down from Link's lower back in attempts to make the hero eventually relax. But it did nothing to dissuade the anxiety the boy showed every time the black hand dipped.

Breathing a sigh in resignation, Dark Link slunk down to his twin's lower half, spreading Link's legs smoothly along with his own movements. The sky child complied easily, as if there was a dreadful alternative in store if he resisted at all. But right as Dark Link motioned to swallow a certain something Link seemed to realize what was happening and began to protest.

"Wait-"

Ignoring the hero, the doppleganger intterupted with a, "Too late" before quickly wrapping his tongue around the desired object and slipping it into his mouth. Link's whole body arched up and a quiet moan slipped out even after all of his efforts restraining it. For several seconds the hero was completely rigid as Dark Link explored with his tongue, all the while watching Link's mixed expression of pained reluctance and pleasure.

It was no surprise that Link couldn't remain tensed up for long, but it had to have also been partially due to something Dark Link did that suddenly, the boy melted into the bed. His eyes flickered in and out of focus and the sky child gulped in air like water during a drought.

The doppelganger smiled internally at such an expression from his twin and as he did, Ghirahim's last words to him came to mind.

_He's all yours._

Dark Link couldn't help but smile for real this time, making Link slowly twist and groan from the sensation of feeling the replica's movements.

_He's all mine, _the black figure thought.

...

Ghirahim opened the door a crack and listened hard before swinging it open and walking in without a sound. When he got to the foot of the bed a small chuckle resonated in his throat. The two Link's were fast asleep in each other's arms, no doubt exhausted from their little fling.

"A little too early for a threesome I suppose," the demon mused as he drank up the sight of two very vulnerable little heroes. With barely an effort he could crush their lives instantly, and needless to say the idea made Ghirahim positively giddy. But he contained himself, resulting in a hungry lick of the lips at the thought instead. There was so much more fun to be had if he just a showed a little restraint in the current moment.

His gaze ventured down and the demon picked up the Master sword along with its dark twin. Though it was only Link's sword that he was concerned about, the demon decided to do a little favour for the doppleganger and make him look like a victim as well.

Ghirahim's gentle smile at the boys was laced with a villainous satisfaction as he whispered, "There goes your precious chosen one, Hylia." With that, he twirled around and walked silently out, struggling to contain a maniacal laugh all the while.


End file.
